Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson is a character from the SIMGM Glee spoofs. He is based on the Glee character with the same name. He is played by Darren Simss, who is the Sim equivalent of Darren Criss. Biography Season Two Spoofs Blaine wasn't really featured that much in season two. He was just known as the boy Kurt fancies. Season Three Spoofs In The Brown Unicorn Project, him and Kurt have a talk at the Lima Bean. Kurt tells him to transfer, and Blaine replies that he can't just leave The Warblers. Then Kurt has to guilt trip him, and then asked for him to pass him the sugar, much to Blaine's surprise. Then they have another scene in the hallway, and then Blaine sings Great Balls of Fire. Then the same girl in Season 2 Spoof Episode 5 tells Blaine to be quiet because her lunch time is quiet. In Hold On to A Girl we will find out about Blaine's dark side. When we see Blaine in the weights room punching a punching bag, Finn comes in and tells him that his anger is totally out of character. Blaine then tells him how he was in the Dalton Fight Club. He claims that they were 'pretty hard-core', when all he did was complain about what he had to wear and his hair gel. Relationships Kurt Hummel Main Article: Kurt-Blaine Relationship (Klaine) Blaine and Kurt met when the latter transferred to Dalton Academy due to bullying. The two are shown to be quite close, despite Kurt's dislike of Blaine singing constantly and the fact that Blaine got more songs than him. Eventually they become a couple and Blaine transfers to McKinley and joins New Directions in the third season. Blaine often calls Kurt cheesy names, such as "Lemon Drop". Sebastian Smythe Main Article: Blaine-Sebastian Relationship (Seblaine) Songs Solos TheBlaineSong.jpg|The Blaine Song (Season 2 Spoof Episode 6)|link=The Blaine Song GreatBallsOfFire.jpg|Great Balls of Fire (The Brown Unicorn Project)|link=Great Balls of Fire Duets ThatIsAllIWantForChristmas.jpg|That is All I Want For Christmas (Rachel) (Non-episode specific)|link=That is All I Want For Christmas PartofMe.jpg|Part of Me (Cooper) (On My Big Brother)|link=Part of Me Solos (In a Group Number) Quotes Main Article: Blaine's Quotations '' Gallery Klaine.jpg Kurt and Blaine.PNG BlaineCute.jpg Rachel and Blaine.png Kurtblainestian.png Blaine's funky eyebrows.png Blaine and Sebastian.png Blaine and Rachel.png Blaine and Artie.png Kurt,Blaine and Puck.PNG Blaineshocking.png 200px-Blaine sim.png Blaine sim.png KurtsProblemWithBlaine.jpg OMBB-GayTeam.jpg OMBB-AnderBros.jpg OMBB-PartOfMe1.jpg OMBB-PartOfMe3.jpg OMBB-PartOfMe4.jpg Trivia *Blaine has had the first two solos in the spoof, being The Blaine Song and Great Balls of Fire. *Coincidentally, Darren Criss had a cover of a mash up of Great Balls of Fire with Saw Her Standing There, but the Boss didn't know this until after a YouTube user pointed this out. *Blaine is an "Obsessive Compulsive Singer" according to Kurt. *His name has been changed from Darren Sims to Darren Simss in ''Mash Time. *Constantly "sweetens" Kurt's name to a large degree. *Was in the Fight Club. He claims that they were "pretty hard-core." *One of three characters (so far) to have solo. (The other two being Emma and Rachel). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters